


Pokemon Ash's first true pokemon battle

by PokemonFan915



Series: Pokemon Kanto adventures [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last time we saw Ash he had got his first Pokemon Charmander and then caught his second Pokemon in route one and as Ash and his new companion Brock get into Viridian city there is a bad feeling in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Ash's first true pokemon battle

Today we see our friends just getting into Viridian city and now they are heading towards the Pokemon center to heal up ash's newly caught Pidgey.

Now as Ash and Brock head towards the Pokemon center Ash asks "Brock I feel nervous about going out on this adventure and I don't think I could be as good as you" Brock replies "Ash you don't have to compare yourself to any one but yourself and as along you have Pokemon By your side you shouldn't worry".

"Thank you Brock I am glad I know you as i wouldn't have known what to do now lets go heal up this Pidgey" Ash says in a cheerful mood and now the two head towards the Pokemon center they are interrupted by two sinister looking people. 

As the two people start to go out of the shadows one of them sends out a Koffing to attack Ash and Brock.

In response Ash sends out his Charmander as his Pidgey is too weak and as the battle starts off Ash starts too lose but as Brock tries to help Ash says "No Brock I must do this by myself because you have always been here to fill in for me now it is my time to do something and prove to myself that I am not a bad trainer and friend to my Pokemon".

The Battle is starting to look bad for Ash and he can see Charmander is weak and that Pidgey is too knocked out too from that battle last time "Charmander you must get up as you are the only one who can stop them and defeat Koffing".

When Charmander stands up it starts to glow with a bright light and as Ash and Brock wait to see what happens it starts to change form and then.

As the bright fades Charmander is no more but it has evolved into an Charmeleon and as Ash registers Charmander in his Pokedex the opponents Koffing attacks but now as Charmeleon has evolved he is much more stronger and now able to start to doge Koffings attacks. 

Ash confidently say's "I knew you could do it now lets finish them off with one attack, now Charmeleon ember" and after that attack Koffing is sent back and it has been knocked out giving the match to Ash.

As the match ends the two figures in the shadows diapered and Ash tries to find them again but was unable and the battle was just a memory but all that mattered to Ash was getting his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center.

After getting his Pokemon healed up Ash begins training with his Pokemon and says this "watch out world i have made it my dream to become the best Pokemon trainer and i will not give up" Brock reply's "Ash that is a big dream and if you want to do that you have to defeat all the gym leaders and the closest one is Pewter city my Gym but i will continue to travel with you until then" they looked at each other and smiled.

As the sun set's on our friends today has been quite an weird one but all we know is that we have many more adventures still to come and until next time.


End file.
